


Indigo, Henna and Blue

by AlibiNonsense



Category: Dodger Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wistful, early happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibiNonsense/pseuds/AlibiNonsense
Summary: Two lovers by a wooden gate in Somerset...





	Indigo, Henna and Blue

Two lovers by a wooden gate in Somerset

A man of simple means and her his Juliet

A past now dead and gone: a future born anew

Of indigo and henna under skies of blue

With rosy dimple cheeks and learning simple ways

Just for a simple week, with newly simple days

And no more time to spare for anxious hurrying

And no more sleeping half the night for worrying

And no more need to fear the law to follow it

Or make the truth so other folks will swallow it

And no more debts to pay and hearts to stop or win

No: simply life to live and time to love it in

A week to waste and grassy summer paths to roam

And once or twice a happy thought to spare for home

A lady and two gentlemen: a man and dog

Of townhouses and attic rooms and London fog

**Author's Note:**

> (Indigo and henna are a reference to the hair dyes they use for disguises.)


End file.
